Explaining Things
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Worf calls the Enterprise crew to say hello and also talk about something important that just happened in his life. Set in season 6 of DS9


_Star Trek is owned by Paramount_

_This takes place during the 6__th__ season of DS9 right after the A Time To Stand/ Rocks And Shoals/Sons And Daughters/Behind The Lines/Favor The Bold/Sacrifice Of Angels arc_

The Sovereign class USS Enterprise E, the flagship of the Federation, was flying through space, a long way from the war the rest of the Federation were combating against the Dominion and the Cardassians.

In his quarters, Commander William Riker was playing poker with Lieutenant Commander Data, the ships android chief operations officer and second officer, Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge, the chief engineer, and Commander Beverly Crusher, the chief medical officer.

Data was dealing the cards, wearing his dealers hat he always wears when playing the game. "A two for the lovely doctor, a king for Geordi, a six for the commander, and a seven for the dealer."

Everyone looked at LaForge who was now the one who had to make a decision.

"You going or what?" Riker balked at the engineer, trying to ruffle his feathers so to speak.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm thinking," LaForge kept on looking at his cards. Finally he decided to not play the game anymore. He just didn't feel like it tonight. He put down the cards and sighed. "I fold."

Riker and Crusher shook their heads. Data, even though he had is emotion chip on, did not do anything.

Beverly looked at LaForge. "Geordi what's the problem? This is the second night in a row you folded when the game just started."

"I guess I'm in no mood to play," LaForge replied.

Riker looked at the man. They went through the academy together and graduated the same year, though Riker climbed through the ranks faster than LaForge did. "Is something bothering you Geordi? You can tell us."

Geordi looked around the table. Everyone had their eyes on him, including Data. Geordi started to speak. "It's just that I feel bad, knowing we're out here far beyond the war with the Dominion, where everyone in Starfleet is risking their lives, trying to stop them and the Cardassians from taking over the Alpha and Beta Quadrants."

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way," Riker responded. "I don't like having the Enterprise be kept out of the fighting and having us keep other species from taking advantage of us since the Federation is occupied with the Dominion war."

"I still don't see why Starfleet can't let us go on at least one mission against the Dominion, or patrol the Cardassian border, or even do some sort of convoy duty," Beverly stated her opinion on the matter.

Data decided to speak his mind on the subject. "Having been through skirmishes in the past, it surprises me to hear you all say you want to actively be in the Dominion war."

"Well Data," Riker started, "when you see the rest of the fleet, your family sort of speak, battling for peace while we're out here not helping them, you feel like you're not doing your job. You feel useless."

"Well, with the war going on, at least the Federation retook Deep Space Nine," Beverly tried to find a bright spot in all of the horrors of war.

Riker let out a smile. "That plan of Captain Sisko's was outrageous. I never thought it would work, but it did."

"Still, I just can't play cards tonight knowing other people are out there fighting and risking their lives," Geordi said.

As Geordi was about to get up from his chair, the communication channel came on. "All senior officers, report to the bridge," Picard's voice came through the channel. All four officers got up and headed towards the bridge.

********

The four senior officers exited from a turbolift onto the main bridge where Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander Deanna Troi were sitting in their respected chairs. Also on the bridge was Lieutenant Daniels, the man who took over as chief of security when the Enterprise E was commissioned since Worf was now stationed at DS9.

Riker looked at Picard. "You wanted to see us captain?"

Picard nodded. "Number one, everybody, there's someone who wants to speak to all of us." Picard looked at Daniels and nodded.

Daniels tapped a button on the security console and an image appeared on the viewscreen. It was Lieutenant Commander Worf. The bridge was full of smiles as everyone was happy to see the Klingon.

"Worf!" Beverly said.

"How's it going Worf?" Riker smiled at his Klingon friend.

"Captain, Commander Riker, everyone," Worf greeted his family. "It is good to see you all."

"It's good to see you too Mr. Worf," Picard replied.

"I just wanted to tell you all that I made it back in one piece in retaking Deep Space Nine," Worf said. "It has been a difficult journey, leaving the station, abandoning all my shipmates on the station. But it has also been a glorious one, one where we're surrounded by our enemies, always outnumbered, but always winning against the odds."

"Sounds like you're having a great time Worf!" Deanna smiled.

"I would expect nothing less of a journey that you partake in Mr. Worf," Data was more than aware that his friend always lust for combat, more so than anyone he's ever known.

"I also have something else I wanted to say," Worf started again.

"Geordi spoke. "What's that Worf?"

"I have recently exchanged vows," Worf replied. "I got married."

Everyone looked at each other, surprised. They did not know their friend and crewmate got married. They didn't even know Worf was seeing someone.

"Well congratulations Worf," Picard smiled at his friend. "We wish you nothing but the best marriage."

"So who is the lucky lady anyway?" Riker wanted to know, as did everyone else.

"Her name is Jadzia Dax, a Trill who is a lieutenant commander and chief science officer here on the station," Worf responded.

Riker knew who the woman was. "I ran into Dax when the Enterprise D was docked at the station years ago. She has a zest for life."

"Yes she does," Worf did not know what Riker was getting at, but decided to not talk about it.

"Sounds like it's already an interesting marriage," Beverly smiled. "Be sure to send us some wedding pictures by subspace. I like to know who finally got you to say 'I Do'."

"You will Doctor," said Worf. "I also have to apologize for not inviting you all at my wedding here on the station. Alexander just got into the Klingon defense force and was on the Klingon ship I was stationed on after everyone abandoned the station. He was about to transfer to another ship and I and Jadzia felt we should have the wedding on the station before Alexander left."

"There's no need for an apology Mr. Worf," Picard smiled. "The Enterprise is months away from DS9. We wouldn't have made in time for your wedding even if Geordi here cranked up the engines to full speed."

"But of course we could have always had Data get in the hamster wheel and that would have sped the ship up!" Riker joked which caused everyone to laugh, except Data.

"Hamster wheel?" Data looked at Riker.

"In any case, we wish you nothing but the best old friend," Geordi smiled.

"Thank you Geordi," Worf replied, even though he rarely called LaForge by his first name. "It's too bad the Enterprise isn't on the front lines. We could use another good ship. But I know you have your orders to make sure you keep the peace with other worlds who aren't in the war. I'll talk to you all again soon."

"So long Worf," Riker said.

"Bye Worf and stay safe out there," Deanna replied.

"Remember to send us some pictures," Beverly asked again.

"It was good to see you again Worf," Data said.

"Best of luck with you and your wife Worf," Geordi responded.

"Be sure to tell her the Enterprise family said hello and welcomes her into the family," Picard said. "Also tell Chief O'Brien and Keiko the Enterprise family all said hello to."

"I will and thank you Captain," Worf showed a little smile. "Thank you all."

The image of Worf disappeared.

Geordi smiled. "You know, in talking to Worf, I feel better now."

"So do I Geordi," Riker smiled.

Data padded his best friend on the back and smiled at him.


End file.
